For Love of a Child
by FireToTheRain06
Summary: Tony and Ziva's teenage daughter Anabelle is raped, but she doesn't tell them right away. What happens when Ziva comes face to face with the person who committed the crime? What happens to their daughter after everything happens? Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**For Love of a Child**

**Summary: **Tony and Ziva's teenage daughter Anabelle is raped, but she doesn't tell them right away. What happens when Ziva comes face to face with the person who committed the crime? What happens to their daughter after everything happens? Please give it a chance.

**Rating: **Strong T to M

**Pairings: **Tony/Ziva, other pairings up to and including Ana and her boyfriend.

**A/N: **This idea came flying at me out of left field. I want to give it a try.

* * *

Anabelle or Ana as she preferred was busy studying for an advanced chem final with her boyfriend of two years Jesse. Ziva loved him and even Tony did. He was an honor student, was starting wide receiver on the football team and really wanted to go to the Naval Academy. Anabelle wanted to be a forensic scientist or more precisely anthropologist. She too was an honor student and Tony and Ziva were so proud of her.

One day after school Jesse couldn't meet Ana. He had an appointment with someone from the Academy, so she would have to get home on her own. She didn't mind as she was training for the Marine Corp Marathon. Ziva was going to run it with her.

"I love you Ana, I'll call you later." He told her as he kissed her by her locker.

"I love you to Jess. I can't wait." She said smiling at him.

Jesse went to his car and Ana grabbed her running shoes and started home. She headed toward the park and she knew that her dad would have a fit since it was already getting dark. But, she needed to train. Her phone started to buzz and she knew it was one of her parents by the ring. She was about to stop and answer it when she was knocked down hard. Her body hit the ground and suddenly she was starring into the face of a masked man.

She tried to scream but his hand covered her mouth and his weight was on top of her. Closing her eyes she prayed that this was all a dream and that she would be sitting next to her boyfriend, her parents or someone that she knew. They opened once again and she realized she was in a nightmare.

**A/N: **Changed a few things.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**A/N: **Thank you to those who added this to their alerts.

* * *

Ana just lied their as her masked assailant raped her. She knew how to fight. Her mother had taught her at a rather young age on how to defend herself. She also followed many of her grandpa Gibbs' rules. Especially, number nine-_always carry a knife._ But, since she had been running and didn't think she needed it, she had left it at home that day.

After he was done with her, he smacked her and then took off. She hadn't said anything to him. Not even no. He had told her if she said or did anything, that he would kill her. She believed him, so she obeyed. After, he was gone, she walked home. Tony nor Ziva weren't home yet. She was relieved by that. Getting out of her clothes she crawled into her bath tub. She was doing everything she knew she shouldn't be doing. The evidence was now washed away. Their golden retriever Duke came and laid next to her as she was finally under her sheets. It was six-thirty and she was in bed. Her phone had rung five times already. Once from her grandfather, twice from Ziva and twice from Jesse. They all left voice mails for her. She also had missed texts from them as well.

_Ziva: Call your father or I. Love you._

_~Mom~_

_Jesse: Are you mad at me? I love you so much._

_~Jesse~_

And, the simple text from Gibbs

_Call now! You broke rule three._

She sent a text back to Gibbs breaking another rule...

_Ana: Sorry grandpa, not feeling well and I'm going to bed. Tell mom and dad I love them. _

_~Belle~_

He was the only one who called her that. The only one she allowed to call her that. She was his Belle of the ball as he always said. Her father called her Ana or AJ which were her initials. But, she definitely preferred _Ana._

Gibbs looked at his phone as her response came in. He found it odd that she wasn't feeling well. She was never sick and the last time she didn't feel good was when she was like three or four.

_Gibbs: Okay, well feel better and if you need anything let us know. _

_Ana: Thank you grandpa. Love you._

She was going to put her phone away when she decided to text Jesse back.

_Love you Jess. Not feeling well, so I'm going to bed. _

_Jesse: Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Night, beautiful._

Ana could only shut her eyes as hot tears ran down her face. Jesse was the love of her life and he was suppose to be her first. Now, that was taken from her. She wanted nothing more than to die at that moment. The next morning she was out of the house before Tony and Ziva were even up. She walked to school and finished up some homework she had. Her face had bruised, so she used some cover up to hide it. Her best friend Angela saw her and asked what happened.

"Got in a fight with a cheerleader." She lied.

"Ana, you don't have an enemy in this school. And, all the cheerleaders like you too."

She looked at her. "I'm fine okay?"

"You're full of shit Anabelle Josefina Tali DiNozzo."

"I'm fine Angela Gabriella Serano."

"Okay, fine, but don't say I didn't care."

Ana got up. "I need to go. I'll see you in Trig."

Angela sighed. "Yeah, okay."

She immediately went off in search of her boyfriend Bobby who would probably be with Jesse who was his best friend.

Jesse looked up to see her. "Ang, where's Ana?"

"Jess, did you see her last night?"

He shook his head. "No, she said she wasn't feeling good. Sent me a text, we didn't even talk."

"Okay, I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Ang said before running off.

Ana had left school. She had told the office she wasn't feeling well and that she needed to go home. They gave her the okay and she was on her way. At home she saw a note from her parents.

_Ana,_

_We missed you last night and this morning. We love you and want to take you and Jesse out this weekend for dinner._

_Mom and dad_

She started crying hysterically. She went into her bathroom and found a razor. Relief went through her body as it went across her arm and then to the other. She wanted nothing more than her mother to be there holding her, but she couldn't tell her. Not now. She ached for Jesse, but she couldn't be with him anymore. The damage was done.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay.

* * *

Ziva was sitting down when she received the call. It was Angela. She was rambling on so incoherently that Ziva had to get up and walk away.

"Angela, sweetheart, slow down. Now, what about Ana?"

"Someone hurt her. She wouldn't tell me what happened this morning when I asked her and I know it wasn't Jesse."

"Is Ana with you now?"

"No, she wasn't in any of our classes today either. Maggie said she saw her leave right before Chem class."

A chill went down Ziva's spine. "Okay, sweetie. I'm going to go home and see if she's there. I will let you know as soon as possible."

"Jesse left school. He's really worried about her and so am I."

"I know, me too. But, everything will be fine. Just finish out your day and I promise I'll call you."

"Thank you."

Angela hung up and went to her next class. She was barely able to pay attention, but managed with the help of Maggie, their other best friend.

Ziva went to grab her gun and badge and ran to the elevator. She arrived home and went inside.

"Ana? Ana, are you here?" Ziva called out.

Duke was barking, which he rarely did.

"Where is she Duke, come on show me."

Duke ran up the stairs and Ziva followed.

Ana could hear the echo of her mom's voice but couldn't move. She stayed against the cool tub and put her head down. Ziva went into her bedroom and saw her backpack. Then she noticed the door to her bathroom had the light on. Slowly, she opened the door to find her daughter and blood all over the floor.

"No, Ana!"

"Ima, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Tears were streaming down Ziva's face. She grabbed a towel and put it around her wrists as tight as she could. Then she dialed 911.

"Someone will be there shortly ma'am. Just keep pressure on her wrists okay?"

"Yes, I got it. I need to call my husband now." Ziva said hanging up.

"Zi, where are you?" Tony asked answering his phone.

"Tony, you need to come home. It's Ana."

"Ziva, what's wrong?"

"The ambulance is here, meet us at Bethesda."

"Zi! What the hell happened?"

"Ana, slit her wrists. I-I don't know anymore than that."

Tony felt sick to his stomach. "I'm on my way and I'm bringing Gibbs."

He hung up and told Gibbs what was wrong. "You go and McGee and I will meet you there."

"Uh, huh." Was all he could say.

Ana was loaded into the ambulance and the had wrapped her wrists, but she was still pretty out of it.

Ziva looked down at her daughter. "Oh, Ana, why, why did you do this?"

Ana looked up at her and just blurted at that point, "I-I was raped."

One of the EMT's looked at Ziva. "Did she just say what I think she did?"

"Yes, she did. We need to get her to the hospital now!"

"Step on it Trevor." She told her partner.

"This is ambulance 61 we have a trauma victim, she is the daughter of a Federal Agent and in serious but stable condition. We need doctors to meet us at the door."

"10-4 61, doctors are standing by."

Ziva got out of the ambulance and saw Tony running toward the door. "Ana?" Tony said looking at her on the gurney.

"Papa, I'm so sorry."

Tony just shook his head. "No, baby girl, you have nothing to be sorry about."

Ziva looked at him. "She was raped, our baby was raped Tony."

Doctors wheeled her off and a nurse assured them they would be notified promptly on her condition.

"No, no!" Tony stammered. "Not our daughter. What the hell happened? No, when did it happen?" He asked rambling on.

Ziva just held on to him. "I have no idea. Angela called me earlier at work to tell me that something happened. Her face is all bruised. She slit her wrists. I found her in her bathroom in a pool of blood."

"Ziva, you know this wasn't Jesse right?"

"How do we know that?"

"Because, I think I have an idea of when it happened and he has a solid alibi."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ana went on a run yesterday and Jess couldn't drive her home because he was at the Academy for an interview. Gibbs was in on the interview as was I and the Director."

"She's evidence Tony."

Gibbs walked up to them. "Ziver, Tony?"

Ziva started crying again and Tony just held her. "Ana was raped and she slit her wrists."

Gibbs was so silent it scared even Tony. "We'll find the person who did this."

A nurse finally came out to give them an update.

"What can you tell us about Ana?" Gibbs asked.

"Your daughter was raped less than 24 hours ago. But, she did shower so we couldn't collect any evidence."

"Is she talking?" Tony asked.

"Yes, she's been asking for the both of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**A/N: **Thank you for any reviews.

* * *

Tony and Ziva entered the room where Ana was. Gibbs had talked the doctors out of a psych hold. That was the last thing she needed. Besides, the only reason she did what she did was because she had been raped. She needed her family and that included Jesse and Angela when the time was right.

Her wrists had gauze around them and she had an IV giving her fluids. She looked up to see her father's green eyes flooded with tears.

"Don't cry dad, please."

"Why didn't you tell us? Ana...why?"

All Ana could do was cry. She wasn't exactly certain why she didn't tell them right away. I mean she couldn't even tell her best friend.

Ziva started speaking in Hebrew.

"Ima, I'm sorry."

Ziva shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. The person who did this to you, will though."

"I will kill him." Tony said, anger in his voice.

Ana reached for his hand and tried to sit up a bit more. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I guess, I guess I was afraid. And, I took a shower after it happened and I knew that wasn't what you're supposed to do."

"It's okay baby girl."

"I don't want Jesse to know. I mean, I can't be with him anymore."

Ziva sat beside her. "Why can't you be with him anymore baby?"

"Because, this happened."

Tony kissed her head. "Jesse loves you."

Tears streamed down her face. "I know and I love him more than anything. But, I can't I just can't."

"Tony, will you leave Ana and I alone fore a moment?"

"Sure, I'm going to go talk to Gibbs anyways."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too baby girl."

Ziva looked at her again. "Ana, do you know who did this?"

"No, Ima, they had a mask on. But, I will never forget his tattoo or smell."

"Did you tell the nurse?"

"Yes, I did."

Ana looked so tired and very depressed. Ziva was very worried about her.

"You can still be with Jesse. And, he needs to know."

"Why does he need to know? Does he really need to know that his girlfriend was raped and that we'll never have sex?"

Ziva was actually shocked that her daughter and Jesse had never had sex before. I mean, she was happy they hadn't but knew if they did they'd be responsible.

"I had...I didn't know Ana. I'm so sorry."

"Yes, I guess we're a couple of the good ones. It's okay mom. We were just waiting for that special time."

"Ana, you can't let what happened rob your life. I know what something like this does to you. While, it didn't happen to me like it did to you, you can't let go of the good things in life. Jesse is your great thing."

She sighed. Her mom was right. "Okay, mom. I'll see him. But..."

"I know baby. And, we will catch him."

"I hope so mom, I really do." She replied closing her eyes.

"Would you like me to contact Jesse?"

"Yes, I'm not sure I can do it right now. And, you're right that he deserves to know."

"I'll send your grandpa to sit with you."

She nodded. "I love you mom."

"I love you too." She replied tears streaming down her face.

Ziva left the room and had Gibbs go in by her. "Ziver..."

"She's sleeping, but I can't leave her alone. I need to call Jesse."

"Okay, I'm here if you need me."

Ziva nodded and sat down on a chair and dialed Jesse.

"Ana?" He said answering the phone.

"No, Jesse it's Ziva."

"Agent David...?"

"Jesse, Ana is...she's in the hospital."

"I'm on my way."

"Okay, good, because I can't tell you the rest over the phone."

He swallowed hard. "I understand. I'll be there soon."

**A/N: **Had a tough time with this chapter. It sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**A/N: **Alright, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Jesse arrived and spotted Ziva right away.

"Agent David!" He said running up to her.

She hugged him and took his hand as they sat on some chairs nearby.

"Jesse, Ana was..."

"Oh, god, please tell me she's alive?"

Ziva looked at him. He was really scared. "Yes, she's alive. Although, about two hours ago it was barely."

He shook his head confused. "What happened?"

"She was raped and then tried to kill herself. I found her in her bathroom. She had slit her wrists."

He felt sick. His girlfriend, the woman he loved had been raped and she never told him. He leaned over and pretty much lost his lunch.

Ziva rubbed his back as he leaned back again in his chair.

"She sent me a text. She said she wasn't feeling good. I-I should have come over to check on her."

He got up and started pacing. He started to worry Ziva and Tony saw him too.

"Jesse..."

"No, I'm going to find the bastard and kill him."

"Jesse, no. Ana would never forgive us or you if you got yourself into something like that." Tony said approaching him.

"He raped my girlfriend, your daughter. The one person in all our lives that we love more than anything."

"I know that, but, don't worry we will handle it. You just spend time with her okay?"

He nodded. "Alright."

"She wants to see you. Come on, I'll take you to her." Ziva said.

Ziva knocked lightly. "Ana, there is someone here to see you."

Gibbs got up and gave Jesse a small smile. He really liked him and trusted him a great deal.

"Agent Gibbs."

"Take good care of her Jesse."

"I will."

Ana looked at him and had tears in her eyes. "Jess..."

Jesse was crying. "Hi there beautiful." He said sitting beside her.

"I'm so sorry Jesse. I'm sorry that this all happened."

"I love you Ana. I love you so much."

"I love you too Jess."

"This isn't your fault."

Ana looked at him. "Ha, I wish I felt the same. But, I don't."

"Ana..."

"No, Jess. I went running and I knew it would be dark when I was near the end. I shouldn't have gone, but, I felt I had no choice since I am training."

"So, it gave that...that asshole no right, to do what he did."

"Well, it happened Jess and I have to deal with it."

"And, I'll be right there with you."

"Jess, I think we should take a break." She said unable to look at him.

"What? You're breaking up with me?"

"No, no we're just taking a break."

"C'mon Belle, you know what that really means. And, I don't want us to take a break."

"I know. And, I promise you it will only be until I can be back with you fully."

Jesse finally got it. "Oh, I see. You think we can't be together anymore because of this. Because, we won't have..."

"Yes, Jesse. I'm fucking pissed because I can't have my first time be with you. It had to be forced on me and now it will never be the same."

"No, Ana! You can't let that be the reason. I love you."

"I know. And, I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. Because, I do."

Jesse wiped his tears away quickly. "Okay, if that's what you really want. I'll let you be."

"We can still talk. I want to."

"Of course. I'll call you next week." He said kissing her cheek before leaving her room.

Gibbs and Tony looked at him and tried to stop him.

"Jesse?" Tony said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo. I should go."

"Son..."

"She broke up with me. Here, you can hang on to this."

He gave Tony a small box. "Is this...?"

"I need to go." Jesse said walking off.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

* * *

Jesse had left Tony standing there holding the small box. He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. It was engraved on the inside of the band and it said: _'To my forever and always Ana. I love you Jesse.'_ Tony sighed and put the ring away in his pocket.

He went to Ana's room and sat beside her. "Anabelle." He said just above a whisper.

She opened her eyes and turned her head. "Hi Aba.

"How are you feeling?"

She turned over on her side. "Alright, I guess."

"I talked to Jesse and..."

"I love him dad, but, we just can't be together anymore."

Tony sighed. "He wants to be there for you. And, I know that this is a difficult time, but..."

"But, what dad? Was mom with you immediately after everything that happened to her in Somalia? No. You fought for her and she learned to trust you."

"No, you're right, but she didn't shut me out. She was my best friend and still is. After everything that happened that led to Somalia and it was a lot, she realized that what we had was real."

Ana was crying now. "When can I get out of here?"

"The doctors said you can be released tomorrow morning. But, you'll be under our strict watch."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Because, you tried to kill yourself Anabelle. You broke up with your boyfriend and you won't talk to your best friend who is devastated over what happened."

"I want to see Ang and Jesse, but, can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'm going to go find Jesse. I need to ask him something."

"Dad, is he alright?"

"He...no, he's just fine sweetheart."

She looked at him right in his eyes. "You're a horrible liar. What's going on?"

"Well, you broke up with him. Broke his heart."

"Find him and bring him here."

"I promise I'll bring him to you as soon as I can." Tony said getting up.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too baby girl."

* * *

Ana had managed to fall asleep after almost two hours. She was really worried about Jesse and knew her decision had been way to rash. Tony found him within the hour down in Gibbs' basement. He had gotten into the bourbon as was trying to pound a nail into the workbench.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Tony asked walking down the stairs.

"I'm playing with nails. It's fun."

"You're drunk."

He laughed. "So, I am."

"C'mon lets go get some coffee."

"I love your daughter sir. I love her more than anything, even more than my acceptance into the Academy."

"I know that Jesse. You're the best thing for Ana right now, but, not like this. Besides, she wouldn't want you to risk being out of the Academy for this."

Jesse put the mason jar down and slumped to the floor in a heavy sob.

"I want to kill the son of a bitch who took what he did from Ana. He hurt her so bad and I feel...I should have been with her."

"Jesse, no one knew this was going to happen. You had your interview and she went for a run. She doesn't blame you, we don't blame you. However, I will blame you if you ever do this again before you turn twenty-one."

He looked up at Tony. "It won't. My head is killing me and you know what?"

"What?"

"I hate bourbon. How the hell does Gibbs drink this swill?"

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "It's an acquired taste."

"Yeah, I know that's right."

"You ready for some coffee and some Aspirin?"

He nodded. "Thank you, Agent DiNozzo."

"It's Tony. I think we're at that stage by now."

Jesse smiled and took Tony's hand helping him up off the floor.

**A/N: **Not the best chapter, but, at least I got something up for you. More to come later.


End file.
